Espiar
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Eso no era correcto, ¡claro que no! Pero… era tan tentador el querer espiarlos, con la ayuda de ese casi invisible insecto.
1. 1

**Nombre del one-shot:** Espiar.

 **Personajes:** Abril O'Neil, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Shinigami y los Hamato.

 **Pairing:** [¿?].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** ¿T?

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Amistad, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 1915.

 **Notas:** Algo que se me ocurrió luego de volver a recapitular ese capítulo(? de la cucaracha espía :'v

Haré la versión _Genderbend_ también, así que no se me depriman :B

* * *

 **Summary:** Eso no era correcto, ¡claro que no! Pero… era tan tentador el querer espiarlos, con la ayuda de ese casi invisible insecto.

* * *

 _ **Espiar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bueno, espero que lo cuides bien, por favor. —Repitió una vez más el joven científico hacia su nueva ayudante de laboratorio.

Abril hizo un ligero ademán y sonrió con confianza en sí misma.

—No te preocupes, Donnie —intentó tranquilizar la pelirroja al castaño, y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la salida del laboratorio—. Te juro que nada malo le pasará a este lugar mientras yo esté aquí. —Afirmó con seguridad, cuando ya él estaba afuera y ella se encontraba en la puerta.

El chico se rascó la nuca, ciertamente con algunos nervios.

—No quiero que le pase nada al lugar donde trabajo —admitió algo apenado. Ella asintió eufóricamente—. Así que, cuídalo. Es como mi país de las maravillas, ¿lo entiendes? —juntó ambas manos en señal de súplica.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. No dejaré que entre Mikey ni Casey. —Alegó la pelirroja una vez más, con cierto aburrimiento al repetir la misma frase como por cuarta vez.

—Bien, eso espero. Ahora me… iré… por allá. —Señaló por varios lugares, para luego apuntar hacia donde se encontraba su habitación. Abril asintió, y lo vio alejarse.

Y cuando desapareció, ella entró como bala y cerró todas las puertas que había. Pronto se encontraba silbando y jugando con unas llaves mientras miraba todo a su alrededor que estuviera en orden, como la típica guardia nocturna de algún importante lugar.

Luego de estar unos minutos ya aburrida, se dirigió a la computadora portátil del chico, en busca de algo divertido que hacer. Pero apenas al abrirla, se encontró con una cámara que parecía moverse rápidamente, y estaba encendida en ese mismo momento.

Extrañada, tocó las teclas de movimiento, y claramente la cámara se movió. No pasaron tantos segundos hasta que notó que estaba grabando cerca de la habitación de sus amigos. Así que curiosa, y antes que nada buscando a su alrededor que nadie estuviera cerca, volvió la mirada a la pantalla y movió la cámara.

No sabía que lo que tenía controlando era a una de esas cucarachas espías que se había creado el científico. Lo que sí sabía, era que esa cámara tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Así que sigilosamente, comenzó a acercarse a una de las habitaciones de los chicos. Si bien que tanto Rafa como Mikey le habían invitado alguna vez a entrar a sus habitaciones **–solamente y casi siempre para buscar algo entre el desastre cósmico que casi siempre había–** , nunca pasó ni al cuarto de Leo o Donnie.

Y en ese momento se estaba acercando al del genio. _«Solo será una ojeada»_ se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse de lo que hacía no era irrumpir la privacidad de un chico.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó de improviso Karai, apareciendo detrás de Abril, y haciendo que esta soltara un gran respingo que casi la hizo caerse de su asiento.

—¿Qué? Yo no… no, nada… yo solo… —miró a la kunoichi con pena, y también se dio cuenta de que Shinigami estaba a su lado, igual de curiosa.

Esta última sonrió malvadamente al notar lo que estaba intentando hacer la pelirroja.

—¿Estabas tratando de espiar a Donatello? —inquirió pícaramente cruzando los brazos.

Enseguida la aludida se ruborizó como un tomate y comenzó a negar con ambas manos desesperadamente, mientras decía mil y un cosas incoherentes e inentendibles.

—Ya, ya, cálmate, Abril —trató de tranquilizar Karai, y finalmente, haciendo que la chica respirara hondo y dejara de estar tan roja. Entonces, sonrió tan malvada como su compañera—. Yo también haría eso si me gustara un chico.

—¡N-no me gusta! —exclamó avergonzada.

—¿Entonces por qué los espías? —atacó malvadamente la castaña.

—N-no lo hacía a propósito, yo…

—Entonces hazte a un lado —ordenó la hechicera pelinegra, empujando a Abril y quedando frente a la computadora. Las demás miraron curiosa a lo que hacía, y pronto notaron que se estaba metiendo a la habitación de uno de los chicos, específicamente del mayor—. ¿Qué hora es?

Abril miró su reloj.

—Las cinco. —Contestó sin entender la razón.

—Ajá. En este momento es en el que Leo sale del baño. —Comentó divertida Shinigami.

—¡Sáquese! —Ordenó rápidamente Karai empujando a su amiga y pegando la vista a la pantalla de la laptop. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja y la hechicera sonrió de lado—. _Quiero ver esto…_

—No sabía que te gustaba Leo. —Comentó confundida Abril.

—¿A quién no podría gustarle un chico como él, teniendo ese perfecto físico? —atacó Karai ladinamente y con una sonrisa pervertida.

Y justo como había avisado Shinigami, el pelinegro estaba saliendo de su baño personal, con una toalla en la cabeza, y usando pantalones por suerte, pero sin camisa alguna que tapara su tan perfecto abdomen. Obviamente a la kunoichi de ojos mieles le dio un derrame nasal luego de tener tan perfecta visión enfrente.

—Karai, ¿te sientes bien? —inquirió preocupada la ojiazul.

—Asdfñlkjasdfñlkjh… —balbuceó la aludida, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla en algún momento, viendo cómo el pelinegro se vestía tranquilamente sin sospechar que una depravada andaba viéndolo desde lo oscurito.

—¡Mi turno, bitch! —Apartó rápidamente Shinigami a su compañera, sacándola de la pantalla y usando a la cucaracha para ir a otro lugar. Karai se limpió la nariz y comenzó a fantasear tontamente con una cara de idiota y un gran sonrojo. Abril dirigió su vista a lo que hacía Shini, y pronto la castaña la siguió, notando que estaba entrando en el cuarto de cierto muchachito de ojos celestes—. _Oh, sí…_

—U-un momento… —detuvo de pronto la pelirroja, confundida pero impresionada. Apuntó hacia la pantalla—. ¿Mi-Mikey? ¿Quieres espiar a Mikey?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hago desde que se volvieron humanos.

Abril entonces se espantó. _«¡¿Lleva haciéndolo desde hace un mes?!»_ gritó internamente, exasperada y realmente impactada.

—¿Y para qué a Mikey? ¿Qué hace o qué? —preguntó confundida Karai.

—Solo mira —afirmó despreocupada Shini, y todas volvieron su vista a la pantalla. Pronto entró el chico rubio a la habitación, jugando un juego en su celular. Por un momento lo dejó a un lado, y seguido de eso, se comenzó a quitar el suéter que siempre tenía puesto. Las chicas abrieron su boca en perfectas **o** , detallando perfectamente el cuerpo del menor de lo Hamato, que estaba tan bueno que querían secuestrarlo—. Si así se ve el más joven del grupo, ¿cómo serán los demás?

—Leo está mejor. —Comentó con cierta arrogancia la castaña.

Pero siguieron observando lo que hacía el rubio, sin que este notara ni un poco que tres chicas lo estaban viendo sin camisa **–y que Abril era la única quien verdaderamente se sentía una pedófila–**.

—Tomaré una foto y la guardaré en mi armario para siempre—declaró con una sonrisa Shini, a la par que se limpiada la ligera saliva que se había escapado de su boca. De verdad, nadie podría creer que la pelinegra estaría realmente babeando por Miguel Ángel—. ¡Ah! Quiero vestirlo de mil formas.

—Y desvestirlo. —Bromeó Karai con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Seeeh. —Le siguió su amiga poniendo la misma sonrisa.

 _«¿Cómo terminé junto a este par de locas?_ _»_ se preguntó la pelirroja, poniendo una mueca tanto de asco como de miedo hacia las dos kunoichis de cabello oscuro.

—¡Ahora vamos con Donnie! —exclamó entusiasmada la castaña.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no…! —Intentó sacarlas a ellas de enfrente de la pantalla, pero Shinigami la inmovilizó enseguida, mientras Karai, con una sonrisa malvada comenzaba a guiar la cámara hacia la habitación del científico—. ¡No te atrevas, Karai! ¡Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí!

—Admite que quieres verlo sin camisa. —Atacó malvadamente su contraria, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y negara más rápidamente.

Pero fue tarde cuando Abril por fin pudo librarse de Shini, Karai ya había llegado a la habitación del castaño, y cuando la pelirroja quiso apartarla de la pantalla, se llevó la grata sorpresa de divisar al muchacho sin camisa mientras se peinaba ese perfecto cabello que tanto envidiaba en secreto.

Su boca quedó semi abierta, y no pudo más apartar la mirada de esa imagen. Quería, pero no podía. Por un lado sentía que estaba irrumpiendo en la privacidad del chico, y por el otro pensaba en una mil formas de despeinar ese cabello entre abrazos y cariños.

Eso no era correcto, ¡claro que no! Pero… era tan tentador el querer espiarlos, con la ayuda de ese casi invisible insecto.

Soltó un suspiro, y finalmente relajó los músculos. Y seguido de eso, las tres fueron corriendo a quedar mirando a la pantalla con sonrisas maniacas en sus rostros.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta. —Comentó Shinigami mirando perversamente a Abril.

—Y debo admitir que el flacucho no es tan flacucho. —Admitió Karai con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada ladina.

—Me están dando ganas de destruir todas sus camisas con mi _tessen_. —Avisó la pelirroja con un brillo intenso en su rostro, mientras se le caía ligeramente la baba.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres? —preguntó entonces la voz de Rafael detrás de ellas, dejándolas a todas paralizadas.

Giraron la cabeza lentamente, mostrando expresiones de alguien a quien habían descubierto infraganti haciendo algo realmente malo **–y es que verdaderamente así había sido–**. Miraron al pelirrojo con cierto temor, y él tenía un severo tic en la ceja, mientras un aura roja se formaba a su alrededor.

—¿Estaban… espiando a mis hermanos? —preguntó una vez más.

Abril cerró de golpe la laptop, tratando de que la evidencia no fuera tan obvia.

Pero _obviamente_ ya estaban muertas. La cara de Rafa lo decía todo… o al menos, eso creían ellas.

 _ **. . .**_

—Mikey toma su baño a las siete —explicó el pelirrojo y Abril rápidamente anotó en una libreta esa información tan valiosa. Karai y Shinigami asintieron—. A las cuatro Leo tiende a tomar un descanso, y le gusta dormir sin camisa. Donnie se cambia de atuendo a las tres de la tarde y a las cinco y media.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Shinigami hacia la pelirroja, quien asintió segura y con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien, ya les di lo necesario para que puedan espiar en los mejores momentos a mis hermanos —alegó Rafa con una sonrisa de lado, y luego extendió su mano hacia Karai—. Ahora el pago.

Enseguida la chica rebelde le pasó un fajo de billetes, y él gustoso lo aceptó.

—Un places hacer negocios con ustedes, trío de pervertidas. —Y luego de decir eso, se fue de allí disfrutando de su pago.

Las tres se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo perversa. Abril miró su reloj de muñeca.

—Ya casi son las siete.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


	2. 2

**Nombre del one-shot:** Espiar [2].

 **Personajes:** [Fem] Hamato, [Male] Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, [Male] Shinigami y [Male] Abril O'Neil.

 **Pairing:** ¿Leonarai? [Leo x Karai]. ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey]. ¿Apritello? [Abril x Donnie].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-Genderbend. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Genderbend [Cambio de género]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Drama, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 1105.

 **Notas:** Aquí mi otra pervertida versión :v

Espero que disfruten :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Y es que les era inevitable no querer espiarlas, siendo ellas las chicas perfectas… especialmente para ellos.

* * *

 _ **Espiar [2]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Bien. Hora de ir a entrenar, chicas —avisó la hermana mayor, haciendo que las demás bufaran y soltaran exclamaciones de fastidio. Lea frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. No me vengan con esas caras, Dona y Mary. ¿Dónde está Rafa? —inquirió al notar que su hermana pelirroja no estaba cerca.

—Fue a comprar unas cosas —avisó Donatella, dejando por fin su computadora, y apagándole la televisión a la rubia—. Dijo que vendría en un rato.

—Ok, chicos —los llamó a los que se encontraban cerca, quienes eran Kai, Shinigami **–que estaban charlando por ahí–** y Julio **–quien revisaba algunas cosas en su teléfono–**. Estos la miraron—. ¿Podrían avisarme cuando vuelva Rafa? No quiero que se salte el entrenamiento como la semana pasada.

—No hay problema. —Afirmó tan amigable Julio como siempre, al contrario de los otros dos ninjas, quienes lo vieron como una tarea algo molesta.

—Bueno, vamos, chicas —tomó a sus hermanas del brazo y las estiró hasta el dojo—. A practicar.

Ambas solo se dejaron llevar, teniendo rostros aburridos.

Cuando por fin habían entrado, Kai y Shinigami se miraron de manera cómplice, sonriendo perversamente, y luego en silencio se encaminaron hacia el mismo lugar, pero sin que nadie llegara a notarlos. Excepto Julio, quien los miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen? —inquirió confundido por esa actitud repentinamente sospechosa.

— _¡Sshh!_ —chitó Shinigami matándolo con la mirada, y pegándose a la puerta del dojo, la abrió ligeramente junto con Kai.

El pelirrojo todavía no había entendido del todo porqué actuaban así, por lo que se levantó de su cómodo lugar y fue hasta ellos con normalidad.

— _¿Qué están…?_ —Iba a preguntar, pero Kai lo agarró con fuerza sacándolo de enfrente de la puerta pequeñamente entreabierta e impidiendo que se moviera, y también tapándole la boca—. ¿Mm? ¡Mmhhnmhmn!

— _Cállate, tarado…_ —ordenó el ninja castaño entonces, mirándolo mal. El de ojos azules lo miró confundido, y él rodó los ojos, y luego le señaló con la mirada hacia dentro del dojo.

Y al mirar, el pobre chico de pecas quedó con los ojos como platos, y paralizado. Ya que adentro, por decirlo de una manera sutil y que no sonara exactamente como en las mentes de ese trío de ninjas, se encontraban las tres muchachas desvistiéndose, obviamente para luego ponerse sus típicos atuendos de batalla.

Pero en ese justo momento las tres se estaban desprendiendo de sus camisetas, camisas, pantalones, faldas o lo que fuera que llevaran encima.

Y el pobre de Julio lo único que quería era salir de allí y esconderse una vez más en el baño **–como la primera vez que las había encontrado convertidas en humanas–**. Y también quería golpear al par de pervertidos que lo estaban prácticamente obligando a ver esa escena **–y es que no podía moverse por culpa de Kai que lo tenía aprisionado con una llave que no conocía, o solamente estaba tan idiota que su mente no procesaba algo fuera de esas imágenes que tenía enfrente–**.

Y cuando el molestoso ninja castaño lo soltó, ya no pudo apartar más la mirada, notando todas y cada una de las perfectas curvas de la científica que casi siempre andaba cerca de él. ¿Cómo es que no la había notado antes?

Y ya no podían dejar de mirar esas perfectas muñecas. Y es que les era inevitable no querer espiarlas, siendo ellas las chicas perfectas… especialmente para ellos.

— _Se atreven a mirar a Dona y los mato aquí mismo…_ —amenazó el pelirrojo hacia sus dos nuevos cómplices.

— _Ella no es mi tipo, cálmate…_ —declaró Shinigami tranquilamente—. _Además ya tengo la vista en alguien más…_

— _Tantas curvas y yo sin frenos…_ —murmuró entre risas malvadas Kai.

— _Seremos deportados a la ONU…_ —aclaró Julio al recordar las diferencias de edades de todos ellos.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, y luego se encogieron de hombros.

— _Vale la pena…_

Y entonces todos rieron en silencio y siguieron admirando la _"inocente"_ vista que le estaban dando las tres hermanas Hamato.

—¿Qué-se-supone-que-están-haciendo?

La firme voz de cierta pelirroja hizo que los tres muchachos quedaran de piedra al instante, y se giraran lentamente a vislumbrar a la muchacha de ojos verdes, quien estaba detrás de ellos y parecía tener una enorme aura asesina y oscura. Además, en su rostro se extendía una sonrisa psicópata.

—Eh… Nosotros solo… —intentó excusarse rápidamente el pelirrojo, pero nada se le venía a la mente además de cierta joven castaña de ojos rubí, y eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

—¿Estaban... espiando a mis hermanas? —Soltó con voz sombría, y ellos como reales idiotas negaron ligeramente, casi temblando del miedo. La expresión de Rafa se suavizó ligeramente y su aura se calmó, a la par que su sonrisa malvada se desvanecía, para mostrar una algo arrogante—. Ustedes las quieren, y no precisamente como amigas, ¿no es así?

—Eh… ¿Sí? —contestó algo nervioso Kai.

Rafaela rió levemente, y luego se miró las uñas con vanidad.

—Bueno. Si quieren podría ayudarles, ya saben, diciéndole los horarios de cuándo tomarán baños o cosas así.

—¡¿Harías eso?! —exclamaron los tres a la vez, poniendo ojos ilusionados.

Entonces la chica volvió a su sonrisa malvada y su aura oscura.

—¡Obviamente no! —Negó fríamente, rompiendo en mil pedazos tanto los corazones como las esperanzas de los tres ninjas—. Yo no haría ese tipo de cosas, trío de pervertidos. Quizás si yo y mis hermanas fuéramos hombres lo haría, ¡pero no lo somos! Y no haré tal cosa por ustedes —soltó las bolsas de compras y tronó sus nudillos, preparándose para el castigo que sufrirían los tres—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el primero a ganar un boleto directo al hospital?

Kai, Shini y Julio tragaron pesado.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
